Orchi: A New Beginning
by Zommerz
Summary: The sister of a great evil joins the Naruto story. But when team 7's problems connect to her, what will happen? Explore the epic journey of her and the whole Naruto Cast! Please R
1. Chapter 1: Who Are You!

If any of you have any ideas you would like to suggest for the story please don't be afraid to ask! And if anyone can give a brief summary on the chunin exams because I'm writing from what I remember and I don't want to re-watch the episodes.

I don't own Naruto. But do own my Characters.

**Chapter 1**

**Who Are You?!**

"THE CHUNIN EXAMS ARE FINALLY HERE!" Naruto screamed out in joy. "Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said along with a punch in the shoulder. "Don't get so excited, there will be others who are much stronger then us" Sasuke said emotionless. "Oh you don't have to worry about them Sasuke your stronger then any other ninja" Sakura said.

Team 7 was waking down a alley way to get their first Chunin Exam. Somebody bumped into Naruto "Hey watch where your goin.." suddenly he was cut off by the mysterious stranger, you have a strong chakra energy." "Ok..." Naruto said backing away slowly, "Oh don't mind him" a girl said walking up to Naruto. "We should go, you two should stop chatting with lower class ninja." another boy said with a angry expression.

The three strangers started to shuffle away when Naruto stopped them "What do you mean lower class ninja?!" "Identify yourself!" Sasuke shouted. The girl turned around scratching her ear "Boy you guys don't have to shout so loud" she said annoyed. "This is Akio" she said pointing to the boy who bumped into Naruto. " It's very nice to meet you" he said with a smile. This is Makoto" she said pointing to the other boy. "I sorry about the comment I made before I get grumpy sometimes" he said with a small smile. "And I'm... Suddenly she was cut off by Kakashi "Kimai is that you?!" he said. "Kakashi! I havn't seen you since that mission in the mist village!" Kimai said with a huge smile. "You know her?" Naruto said confused. "Yes I do. She trained with me a long time ago." Kakashi said still smiling. "Well we have to get going ." Kimia said starting to walk. "Well hopefully we'll see you" Sasuke said. As the two teams were walking away they heard a loud voice in the distance "There they are!", suddenly a stampede of people came running and crowded around Kimai, Akio, and Makoto. "What's happening!" Sakura said worried, "Let's get out of here and I'll explain everything!" Kakashi said.

The team ran over to a near by tree. "Ok explain what's going on." Naruto said annoyed. "Well the team you just met was built to be the best team in Konoha." "Well what's so special about them?" Sakura asked "Well the boy Akio is blind but has a special power, he can see chakra power, how strong you are, and so on. The second boy, Makoto has been experimented on by scientist, he has special powers because if the tests. And finally the girl Kimai she is the sister of one of the greatest evils of Konoha." Kakashi explained "Just because Kimai is related to some bad guy doesn't mean she's strong!" Sakura bursted out. "Well if you need an example of how strong she is I'll give you one. Ummmm... let me think, oh I have one! The test I gave you when we first met, you know the one with the bells!" Kakashi said. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke looked down as they remembered they're horrible attempted to complete that test. "Yes we remember" Sakura sighed. "She completed the test successfully, by herself." Kakashi said. The three were shocked, "So she is strong, is there anything else you know about her" Sasuke said. "Why do you seem so interested in her!" Sakura said pouting. Sasuke blushed "I just wanted to know what we're up against..." Sakura moved closer to Sasuke. "Well we better get going! I can't wait for the Chunin Exams!". The four leaped out of the tree and to the chunin exams.


	2. Chapter 2: What's this feeling?

Zommerz: Hey! Last Chapter was short and kinda crummy, so this one will be much better! And please review!

Recap: The Chunin exams were just about to start for team 7, when they met "Konoha's best team". What' so special about them?

**Chapter 2**

**What's This Feeling?**

Sasuke was pacing back and forth in the waiting room for the Chunin Exams. "I can't take all this talking I have to find somewhere to be alone" he thought. Sasuke walked out into the hallway, he found a large stairway and walked up it. The stairs went up to the roof, "Finally a place where I can be alone!" he thought. He walked up to edge and sat down. He was deep in thought when he was startled by a voice. "I go to this place to think too" Kimai said, "I'm I in your way?" he said looking up at her. "Oh, no! Sorry if it seemed that way! I was hungry, so I came up here to eat a snack." Kimai said surprised. Sasuke moved over to make room for a Kimai. She sat down and pulled out a rice ball, she took a bite and started to talk to Sasuke. "So are you nervous abou..." Suddenly Kimai fell off the building, "KIMAI!" Sasuke shouted. He grabbed her hand before she fell all the way down. After he pulled her back up, he got Kakashi and the rest of his team for help. "What happened?" Kakashi asked, "She just fell, I don't know why." Sasuke answered. "Ok, I'm going to have to take her to the hospital, you three should go to the waiting room" Kakashi said with a serious expression. "Can I come?" Sasuke said, "Fine, but I want Sakura and Naruto to go tell the jonin officials to postpone the first test. " Kakashi answered. "Ok" Sakura and Naruto both said at the same time, "Let's go Sasuke" Kakashi said.

Zommerz Conversation time! This is Sakura and Naruto's conversation on the way back to the waiting room. Naruto's words are in **BOLD **and Sakura's will be in _ITALLICS! _Back to the story...

"**Why the hell was Sasuke up there? I didn't even notice him leave!"**

"_I know! He should of told us! And why is he so interested in that girl!"_

"**Wellll... She is pretty hot."**

"_Hmph, I don't care if she's the prettiest girl in the world! Sasuke-kun's MINE!"_

"**Anyway... Why do you think she fell? There's no reason to get unbalanced while sitting, plus she was out cold when we got there!"**

"_I bet she fainted! From how cute Sasuke is, Ahhhh Sasuke..."_

"**Sakura snap out of it!! That's probably not the reason, this might be more serious then it seems."**

"_Your right! There might be someone who's trying to kill her! She is the sister of a bad guy! Hmmmm..."_

"**Your right!"**

"_Naruto, where'd you get that rice ball?"_

"**I found it on the roof, it only had one bite taken out of it and you don't want good food to go to waste!"**

"_Don't eat that! I bet you Kimai was eating that! It probably has some kind of poison in it! I'll go take this to Kakashi Sensei and you go tell the Jonin Officials!"_

"**Ok! I'll meet you guys later at the waiting room!"**

At the hospital...

Sasuke was pacing back and forth in front of the bed Kimai was laying in. He was deep in thought, thinking about what just happened. His heart was pounding, his thoughts were racing, and he was sweating. "What the hell is going on!" He thought "Why do I care about her so much? I just met her and I'm probably gonna end up fighting against her in the Chunin Exams! This so confusing!" He had an intense look on his face. "I can't be this distracted! Especially not now! I have way to much going on right now!" Sasuke sat down and took a deep breath. He was looking at Kimai, he started noticing things he didn't see before. Her headband was over her eye like Kakashi's, he could spot part of a scar under the headband. He also noticed she had bandages covering her legs and arms. He put his face in between his hands and started to take deep breaths. Suddenly he heard Sakura running and screaming in the halls.

Kimai's POV before she fell off the roof...

I've always sat on roofs to think. The sun and the breeze is nice up here. Something seemed so weird about those ninja, like I've seem them before. Wait I have seen them! In a dream, I remember perfectly now! It's was a really weird dream. All I heard the whole time was crying and screaming. It was in a forest, and I couldn't move, ugh, I don't want to even think about it right now. I told Makoto about it earlier, he said it probably just a nightmare from my past... It didn't seem like it, although my brother was there, but why were Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura there. What's that? Oh, someone's climbing up here, doesn't matter as long as they don't bother me. Hey, it's that Sasuke kid! Maybe if I talk to him my dream will make more sense. I come up here to think too. He jumped when I said to him, I guess I surprised him. He asked me if I was in his way, geese not even a hi, I replied with a no. I wasn't expecting him to move over, might as well sit down. My stomaches rumbling, hope he didn't hear it. Do I have any food on me, oh yea I still have that rice ball Makoto gave to me a while ago. I took a bite, I was about to ask him if he was nervous about the Chunin Exams, but then I blacked out...

Back at the hospital...

When he heard Sakura screaming he jumped out of his chair and ran into the hall. She bumped in to him. "What's the matter?" Sasuke asked brushing himself off. "I might know why Kimai fell! I need to tell Kakashi Sensei! Where is he?!" She said moving her head around, "He's over there talking to the nurse" Sasuke said pointing. Sakura ran off and Sasuke went back into Kimai's room. She woke up, "You can't leave me alone can you?" she said in a playful tone. "I, I mean we were worried about you, what happened out there?" Sasuke said nervously "I blacked out again didn't I?" she said with an annoyed face. "Yea and if I wasn't there you would've fallen off the roof" he said. "Damn! He knows where I am..." Kimai said angrily. "Who?" but before Sasuke could say anything else, Kimai leaped out of the window. Kakashi rushed in, "She's gone already, isn't she?" Kakashi said. "Yea" Sasuke said looking down. "I guess we'll see her at the Chunin exams, you two better go to the waiting room." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke and Sakura, "What about you?" Sakura asked, "I need to go talk with the Hokage" Kakashi answered.

--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Next time!: The Chunin exams finally begin! Sakura learns more about the mysterious Kimai! Makoto and Sasuke have a misunderstanding! Naruto and Akio bond! And why is that rice ball so evil?


	3. Chapter 3: Untitled

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! Enjoy!

Recap: Kimai fell off a building (stupid rice ball...) Sasuke is confused.

Bad recap but what ever...

Oh and if you read the "what's coming next" thing or what ever some things that what where on there might not be on here.

* * *

**The Untitled Chapter!**

It's so damn long and has sooooo much stuff in it, I couldn't pick a name!

* * *

Kimai was walking around the marketplace looking for Makoto "Makoto, Makoto, MAKOTO!" she screamed. "Hmph he always wonders off" she said to herself. She gave up and started to walk back to her hotel, when she was stopped by Sasuke. "Who were you talking about at the hospital?" he said with an intense expression. "You wouldn't know..." she started to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her arm. As soon as Sasuke's hand made contact with her arm she screamed "LET GO!" Sasuke released. He took a step back, his eyes wide, "Are you ok?" he said timidly. Makoto came out from behind Kimai "I heard you scream, are you ok?", before Kimai could answer Makoto spotted Sasuke. "What did you do to her!" he yelled with his hand in his kunai pouch. "Nothing!" Sasuke yelled back, his hand was also in his kunai pouch. Makoto took out a kunai, Sasuke was on guard, Makoto pointed the kunai at his own wrist. "What is he doing?" Sasuke thought to himself, "Sharingan!" he shouted. "STOP!" Kimai shouted. She clenched her two fists together, they both stopped completely. Clouds covered Kimai's hands, the clouds also covered Sasuke's and Makoto's feet and hands. Kimai released her two hands, both boys fell to the ground. "Now, let's kiss and make up." Kimai said smiling. "He tried to hurt you!" Makoto said to Kimai. She sighed "It was an accident". "Fine, I just wanted to say the Chunin Exams don't start until tomorrow." Makoto said getting up. Sasuke glared at Makoto and walked away.

Zommerz- Conversation time! This is Makoto and Kimai's conversation after Sasuke left. Kimai's words and actions will be in _Italics, _and Makoto's will be in **BOLD. **Back to the story...

--

_Gives a sad look to Makoto and sits down on a bench_

"**What's wrong?"**

"_A lot"_

"**You know you can tell me anything."**

"_Ok, let me start with my first problem, where the hell did you get that rice-ball?"_

"**A street vendor, I couldn't see his face"**

"_Dammit!"_

"**You blacked out?"**

"_Yea, he's everywhere now, and I'm afraid he's going to do something horrible during the Chunin Exams,"_

"**Don't worry, I'm here for you. I'll make sure that Sasuke guy stays away from you too."**

"_He's not a problem... it's... it's"_

"**What? Did he hurt you?!"**

"_No... did you see his eyes. He had the same eyes as... that guy who was with Kisame when he left me..."_

"**Kimai don't worry about it, we promised that we would have fun here."**

"_I know it's that dream I had a couple days ago..."_

"**Come on, Akio waiting for us, we're having ramen, my treat."**

"_My arm, it hurts, that's why I screamed before, Sasuke touched it..."_

"**Stay away from that guy, something doesn't seem right about him..."**

At the training grounds...

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Makoto asked Kimai. "Yes I'm sure" Kimai said annoyed "You train to much..." Makoto said under his breath while walking away. Kimai sat down against a tree and started pounding the ground with her kunai. "Sasuke-kun!! Want to train with me!" Kimai heard from a distance "I'm looking for someone right now..." Kimai heard Sasuke's voice responding to the girl. "Is it that Kimai girl, why do you care about her!" the girl said again, "So what if it is, why do you care" Sasuke said "No reason, I'll help you find her!". Kimai heard them walk away so she couldn't here the rest of the conversation. "Let's have a little fun." Kimai said to herself. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Kimai said, instead of making a fighting copy she made a copy that looked like it was slaughtered. "That should work..." Kimai said dragging the clone to the tree. She leaned it up against the tree, spreading the blood around. "Now who should be the murderer, oh I know!" Kimai said. She made a hand sign and turned into Kakashi.

"I don't need your help Sakura!" Sasuke said annoyed, "Yes y-" Sakura was cut off by the sight of a bloody Kakashi. Kakashi had a crazed look in his eye, he was standing in front of Kimai who laying dead, in a puddle of her own blood. "Kakashi what happened!" Sasuke shouted shocked, Sakura was gripping on to Sasuke's arm scared. "Ohhhhh nothing..." Kakashi said in a creepy tone. "T-t-then what's all of this?" Sakura stuttered. "You're going to find out!" Kakashi said dashing towards them kunai in hand. Right before Kakashi hit them a puff of smoke blocked their view. "AHHH! Sasuke-kun! What's happening!" Sakura said screaming. The smoke cleared and Kimai was rolling on the ground laughing her ass off. "You should have seen your faces! You are so gullible!" Kimai said still laughing. "That's not funny!" Sakura shouted, Sasuke had an angry expression on. "Yea it is!" Kimai said getting up. Kimai went over and picked up her bloody clone, "Here! Have a souvenir!" Kimai said throwing the clone at Sakura. Sakura screamed and threw the clone off her. The clone got up and started laughing before it disappeared. "That was mean!" Sakura shouted still clinging to Sasuke. "I know." Kimai said smirking, "Well good night you two, I'm off to bed." Kimai said yawning. "Wait, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said shaking Sakura off him. "I don't have the time to talk, I have sleeping to do." Kimai said walking away.

The next morning...

Kimai slowly opened her eyes, she could feel Makoto shaking her awake. "C'mon Kimai the Chunin Exams are today!" he said loudly. She got up and went into her closet to get dressed. "I hate having to share a room with Makoto" she thought to herself "he snores way to loud." She left the closet, sleeveless shirt her bandages coming from her palms and stopping at her shoulder and shorts with a slitted skirt over it, what she always wore. She put on her black headband over her left eye, moving her long brown hair out of the way. "Come on! I'll be waiting out side!" Makoto said walking out the door. Kimai walked out the door her two team mates looking at her. Akio was speed walking in front as he always did, leaving Kimai and Makoto behind. "Makoto's walking awfully close to me today." Kimai thought to herself, his hand was inching towards hers. Suddenly Makoto held Kimai's hand, he had always had a crush on her, since the first time he saw her. She just blushed and let him continue holding her hand. She had a tiny crush on him, she never thought they'd become anything though, they were to good of friends.

They entered the building for the exams, Kimai heard the voice of someone familiar. She told her teammates to go on a head. She entered a room, where a fight was taking place. Sasuke was fight with someone, the fight was to fast paced for her to see the face of Sasuke's opponent. Soon she saw the Lion Combo and knew exactly who it was. Sasuke fell to the floor hurt. "Lee!" Kimai shouted running up to him and giving him a hug. "Kimai-chan, it's great to see you!" Lee said with a smile. "How can you hug him?" Sakura said disgusted. Kimai just gave a frown to Sakura's rude remark. Sasuke slowly got up he spotted Kimai, "You know him?" he said angrily. "Don't be so mad just because you got your ass kicked." Kimai said smirking, Naruto laughed. "I can't to have the honer of fighting you Kimai." Lee said smiling at Kimai. "Same here!" she said, "Don't worry I'll do better then little Sasuke here.". "Well I better be going." Lee said blowing a kiss to Sakura. Suddenly a burst of pain went through Kimai's arm and went up to her neck. Kimai let out a small sound and rubbed her neck. Kimai's eyes were tightly closed shut. "Kimai you okay?" Naruto asked walking up to her.

Cliff hanger!!

Coming Next: Okay, honest to god the Chunin exams start! We find out about Kimai' mysterious past.


End file.
